The Introductory Stage
The Introductory Stage is the first stage in both Need For Madness? and Need For Madness? TooOo!?. This stage is very basic, with few obstacles and an easily accessible Fixing Hoop. Layout Need For Madness? This stage consists of a large rectangular tarmac loop with two long straights connected by a short straight on both ends. The long straights are punctuated by a basic ramp each. There is a long offroad straight in the middle of the stage that is not connected to the tarmac loop and transitions into a bumpy green road near one end. Three offroad bump ramps are located in the middle of this straight. A fixing hoop is located at the end of the basic ramp in the middle of the left straight. The starting position of the cars is on the right straight before the basic ramp. Checkpoint 1 is located at the end of the straight after this basic ramp, just before the left run into the upper straight. Checkpoint 2 is located at the left turn from the lower straight to the right straight. The number of laps in this stage is 4 and the boss car is MAX Revenge. AI cars will race, but may attempt to waste you starting from Lap 2 onwards. Need For Madness? TooOo!? The layout of this stage is similar to its NFM1 incarnation. However, there are some changes: # The upper and lower straights are slightly longer # The basic ramp and checkpoint on the right straight have been moved forwards a little # The upper straight has been changed into a halfpipe road # Much of the left straight has been changed into an offroad track, with the remainder being changed into halfpipe roads # The basic ramp on the left straight has been changed into an offroad ramp and moved further up; the Fixing Hoop has also been moved accordingly # Checkpoint 2 has been moved closer to the turn into the right straight # The offroad track in the middle of the course is slightly longer and has been moved to the right a little # The number of laps is reduced to 3 and the boss car is Drifter X Strategy Racing Tornado Shark is a good choice as it has enough speed to get around the track at a decent time assuming you do not make mistakes or get hit by other cars. It is almost guaranteed to pass through the stage's Fixing Hoop if you drive off the ramp before it and perform a Forward Loop. It can also perform backloops off the offroad bump ramps in the middle of the stage quite easily due to its above average Stunts rating, allowing you to essentially halve the length of the race. The ease of performing stunts on this stage means that Tornado Shark's high Power drain is a non-issue. Wasting Wasting is not recommended due to the low number of laps, but if you want to try and waste on this track, your best choices are Wow Caninaro, MAX Revenge (NFM2 only) and Kool Kat (NFM2 only). Good wasting areas include the checkpoints and the offroad bump ramps near the center of the stage. Notes Category:Tracks